Chapter 3
Camila's POV Dłonie chłopaka gwałtownie popychają mnie na ścianę, na co jęczę cicho. Już sobie wyobrażam wielkiego siniaka na plecach. - Tęskniłaś, skarbie? - mówi słodko. - Powiedz to, suko. Powiedz, jak bardzo się stęskniłaś - wsuwa ręce pod moją koszulkę. Zaczynam mu się wyrywać, ale z marnym skutkiem. Tym razem spotkanie ze ścianą jest jeszcze bardziej bolesne. Na Boga, dlaczego nikt nie reaguje? Serio tak boją się Shawn'a? - Puść mnie, proszę... - błagam, ale jego szyderczy uśmiecha się powiększa. Znowu po raz kolejny jestem zdana sama na siebie... Lub na łaskę Mendesa. A to wszystko przez moją popieprzoną mamuśkę i jej cholerne popieprzenie. - Nie tak szybko, skarbie - śmieje się. - Już chcesz uciekać? Przecież jest ci tak dobrze - jego palce niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżają się do krawędzi mojej bielizny. Zaczynam szlochać. Nikt nigdy mnie tam jeszcze nie dotykał, nawet ja sama. Dlaczego musiałam znaleźć się w tak pojebanej sytuacji? Nim brunet zdąży cokolwiek zrobić, zostaje powalony na ziemię. Podskakuję w miejscu, obejmując się ramionami. Łzy rozmazały mi cały widok, ale powoli nabiera ostrości. Spoglądam w dół, na podłodze znajduje się strużka krwi, kapiąca z rozbitego nosa Shawn'a. Podnoszę wzrok i napotykam intensywnie zielone tęczówki. O matko. Nowa! - Nikt nie nauczył cię, kolego, że jak dziewczyna mówi nie to oznacza nie? - szatynka przyszpila roztrzęsione ciało chłopaka do ściany, tak jak on zrobił to ze mną. - Może najwyższy czas nauczyć cię kultury, gnojku - warczy wściekle, ponawiając zadawanie ciosów. Aż zaczynam się zastanawiać, co ćwiczyła. Jej ruchy są takie płynne. Jezu, Camila, o czym ty myślisz?! - Mam najlepszą reputację w szkole! Zginiesz tutaj - sapie Mendes. Zielonooka prycha cicho i wybucha gromkim śmiechem. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - poważnieje i mocniej dociska jego ciało do płytek. - I może powiesz mi jeszcze, że jesteś kapitanem jakiejś drużyny? Słabo ci to idzie, stary. Nawet dziewczyny nie umiesz pokonać - puszcza go, ale wymierza ostre kopnięcie w jego żebra. Zasłaniam usta ręką, aby nie krzyknąć. W końcu to z mojej winy powstała ta bójka. - Następnym razem nie próbuj nikogo gwałcić na oczach wszystkich, bo to nie zrobi z ciebie bohatera - warczy na odchodne. - Rozejść się! - słychać podenerwowany głos wicedyrektorki. Skąd ona się tutaj wzięła, do cholery?! - Jauregui, Cabello! Wy zostajecie - wskazuje palcem najpierw na szatynkę, potem na mnie. Rozglądam się dookoła. Shawn'a podnoszą z ziemi koledzy z drużyny piłkarskiej. Sam zapewne nie dałby rady się podnieść. - Widzę was jutro po lekcjach w moim gabinecie i żadnych sprzeciwów - grozi, gdy zauważa jak szatynka otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć. - Aha i jeszcze jedno... Lepiej zabierzcie się za przygotowania do Święta Miłości, obchodzonego w naszej szkole - mamrocze, a następnie odchodzi. - To chyba twoje - odwracam się w stronę dziewczyny, która trzyma moje podręczniki. - Tak, dziękuję - uśmiecham się niepewnie i biorę od niej książki. - W ogóle dziękuję za wszystko. - Nie ma za co - wzrusza lekko ramionami, chowając dłonie do kieszeni bluzy. Patrzę na nią ukradkiem, będąc nieco zaskoczoną. Inaczej ją sobie wyobrażałam, zwłaszcza po informacji od Ally. - Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku? - pyta, co również szczerze mnie zaskakuje. - Chyba jest okej - mruczę, zaciskając palce na książkach. - Po prostu się wystraszyłam, bo kompletnie nie spodziewałam się takiego ruchu z jego strony. Przynajmniej nie w szkole. - Rozumiem - zaciska usta w wąską linię, bawiąc się kolczykiem w wardze. Obie powoli ruszamy do przodu, idąc powoli korytarzem. - Ci ludzie są dziwni - stwierdza, marszcząc brwi. - Witamy w Nowym Jorku - wzdycham, zerkając na szatynkę. - Poza tym boją się Shawn'a. Jego rodzice są bardzo bogaci i mają wtyki u dyrektora. - To wiele wyjaśnia - mamrocze, drapiąc się lekko po karku. - Cóż, jakoś wcale nie jest mi przykro, że zepsułam mu reputację - stwierdza z uśmiechem, na co też nieznacznie się uśmiecham. - O, proszę. Jest jakiś progres - śmieje się, muskając kciukiem kącik moich ust. - Jednak się uśmiechasz - puszcza mi oczko, na co się rumienię. Dziewczyna wygląda na miłą i nie wydaje mi się, że jest satanistką. - A co do tego Święta Miłości... - staram się zmienić temat, lekko zakłopotana jej gestem. - Zgadamy się - mówi, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Wyślę ci swój adres, czy coś. *** - Można? - zerkam na szatynkę, która zajęta jest czytaniem jakieś książki. Unosi na mnie wzrok, odkładając ją na bok. - Zazwyczaj właśnie tutaj siadam na lekcjach. - Oh, wybacz - zabiera plecach z krzesła i przesuwa się na drugi koniec ławki. - Nie wiedziałam. - W porządku - zajmuję miejsce obok niej, wyjmując podręcznik i zeszyt. Spoglądam na nią, pozwalając sobie ją chwilę podziwiać. Teraz zdjęła bluzę i siedzi w czarnej koszulce z czerwonym napisem BAD GIRL. Uśmiecham się na to lekko, ale mój wzrok najbardziej przyciąga jej tatuaż na bicepsie. - Aż stąd czuję twoje palące spojrzenie - śmieje się, odwracając się nieznacznie w moją stronę na tyle, na ile pozwala jej ławka. - Właściwie to zapomniałam się przedstawić - marszczy lekko brwi, wyciągając dłoń w moją stronę. - Jestem Lauren. - Camila - ujmuję ją, delikatnie ściskając. Jej skóra jest wręcz lodowata, ale delikatna w dotyku. Szkoda, że dziewczyna tak szybko zabiera rękę. - Więc na co tak patrzyłaś, Camz? - chichocze, na co się rumienię. - Um... Twój tatuaż - mruczę, spuszczając nieznacznie wzrok. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest o to zła. - No, tak - przygryza wargę, bawiąc się kolczykiem. - Mały błąd z przeszłości - mówi cicho, zaciągając w dół rękaw koszulki, całkowicie zasłaniając tusz. - Przepraszam, nie chciałabym być ciekawska - mruczę, zerkając niepewnie na szatynkę. - W porządku, to nic takiego - wzrusza lekko ramionami, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. Nauczyciel zaczyna prowadzić lekcję, więc obie obracamy się w stronę tablicy. Ciekawi mnie, czemu zielonooka zareagowała tak nerwowo, ale też w żaden sposób nie chcę się mieszać w jej życie. Skoro się tutaj przeniosła to miała do tego istotny powód. *** - Mila, wszystko dobrze? - pod salą zaczepia mnie Ally ze zmartwioną miną. - Słyszałam od Jaspera, co się stało. - Tak, już jest okej - uśmiecham się smuto, a przyjaciółka przytula mnie mocno. - Miałam szczęście. - Słyszałam, że to właśnie nowa cię uratowała - trąca mnie w bok z dwuznacznym uśmiechem. - Jaka jest? - Jest miła - szepczę cicho, rumieniąc się. - Rozmawiałam z nią chwilę. No, i siedzimy razem na angielskim. - Czyżby szykował się jakiś flirt? - Brooke porusza zabawnie brwiami, na co zupełnie spalam buraka. - Nic z tych rzeczy - kręcę głową, oblizując usta. - Jestem jej wdzięczna. - No, dobrze - mówi zrezygnowana i ciągnie mnie do szatni. - Ale chcę wiedzieć pierwsza, gdy będzie się coś działo. *** Lauren's POV Uśmiecham się nieznacznie, kiedy zauważam Camilę wychodzącą ze szkoły. Dziewczyna wydaje się być sympatyczna, więc kompletnie nie rozumiem intencji Shawn'a. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić jak można skrzywdzić taką niewinną osobę. Nie, żebym ja była jakaś święta. - Jauregui! - słyszę krzyk chłopaka, a chwilę później dostrzegam sylwetkę bruneta, którego pobiłam, na co wzdycham głośno. - Czego chcesz, śpieszę się - wymijam go, ale łapie mnie za ramię i odwraca w swoją stronę. - Spójrz, jak mnie urządziłaś - wskazuje na swoje podbite oko oraz rozwalony nos. - Wszyscy kumple się ode mnie odwrócili przez ciebie. - To już nie mój problem - wzruszam ramionami, kierując się w stronę samochodu. - Trzeba było nie próbować jej gwałcić przy całej szkole. Twój wybór, nie mój - posyłam mu nienawistne spojrzenie i czym prędzej odjeżdżam z parkingu.